April Fool's Revenge
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Luppi wants revenge. THat's when April Fool's Day comes in handy....
1. Revenge Decided

**I realize it's late. I do. Whatevr. It's still April Fools technically! So enjoy**

**

* * *

**

The official Espada were at a meeting called by Lord Aizen. The lone Primavera Espada with short black hair and pink accessories sat alone in his room, his dark room. Luppi was depressed. He had been ever since that dam girl Orihime healed Grimmjow making him the sixth Espada once again. To make it worse, Grimmjow had tried to kill him. He was such a bastard. All of the current Espada were bastards…and a bitch. They were despicable. Luppi stood up and punched a hole in his wall.

"Those stupid Espada think they rule everything! I think it's time someone knocked them a down a notch or two." He smirked. He lost his confidence with a sigh and a slump.

"How the hell am I gonna' take down the Espada when they're so strong?" He asked himself. He moped leaving his room and walking down the halls with his head still hanging low. It was then that he passed the meeting room in time for Aizen to say…

"And today is April Fool's Day. It's a holiday to go around pranking each other."

Luppi slammed his ear against the door immediately. He heard muffled whispers.

"Um…so…you're saying we just pull silly little pranks on each other?" Halibel asked. Luppi was eager for this answer. There was a long silence. Had they detected his presence? He stayed still and tired to lower his spiritual pressure. It didn't seem he was the problem. There was an argument.

**Inside the room…**

Grimmjow and Nnoitra stood across from each other glaring with fists up ready for a fight. Halibel and Ulquiorra rolled their eyes. They were such idiots. They had been getting along perfectly well until they wanted to start a contest.

"I say I can pull the best prank." Grimmjow said poking Nnoitra's forehead hard. Nnoitra grabbed Grimmjow's wrist, resisting the urge to twist.

"Don't touch me." He growled.

"Let go of me." Grimmjow said through clenched teeth.

"Both of you sit down and shut the fuck up."

Everyone looked to Aizen. He coughed into his hand.

"I'm not done talking." He covered up his foul language. Gin's smile grew. Tousen shook his head.

"I really hate conflict." He said. Gin snickered.

"_So…we just prank each other, yes?_ **Yes.**" Aaroniero spoke to himself.

"Alright, alright, can we go now?" Yammy said looking as bored as ever. No one was as bored as Starrk. He had already fallen asleep. Aizen groaned.

"Fine, whatever. Excuse me for trying to make your day more interesting. Dismissed. Get out of my sight." He said leaving the room in a hurry. The door slammed. It cracked. The Espada all stared wide-eyed at the door. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ya' did it now!" Gin jogged out the door. Tousen left with a sigh. The Espada still had no idea what had just happened, so they sat in their seats confused.

"What do we do now?" Zommari asked.

"What else is there to do? Let's sleep." Starrk got up from the table and dragged his feet. Halibel stood up.

"I'm with him."

Her leaving made Nnoitra jump up.

"I WANNA GO WITH YOU, MAH LOVE!!!" He had a big smile on his face. Grimmjow sighed and left with his hands jammed deep into his pockets. He was a bit disappointed that there would be no holiday today. The other Espada stood and took their leave in silence.

* * *

Luppi heard footsteps approach the door. Panicking, he made it look like he was just walking there. Starrk was the first to come out of the room.

"Heya' Starrky! How's it goin?"

"Ucccccccckkkkkkkk…leave me alone. I'm tired." He said brushing past Luppi. He scowled at the Primera. Halibel walked by and ruffled his hair. He respected Halibel but he downright hated her for treating him like a kid. It was annoying.

He was about to walk away when he heard laughter behind him. He turned to see Grimmjow and Nnoitra behind him cackling. He smiled at them.

"Hiya fellas! What's up? Just get outta meeting?" Luppi asked. Grimmjow grabbed Luppi's head and forced him to turn around. Then Nnoitra kicked him back with his long booted foot. Luppi stumbled and fell making the two Espada laugh.

"Stay out of our business!" Grimmjow ordered.

"Yeah, go tease your hair or something!" Nnoitra smiled. Grimmjow burst out laughing. Nnoitra joined in. Luppi glared at them. April Fool's Day, huh? Maybe Luppi would give it a try. One by one he would take down the Espada. ONE by ONE. He picked himself up and ran straight for his room.


	2. Prankin' Time

**Last chapter. What? I didn't want it to be long! So yeah, see how Luppi pulls this off.**

**

* * *

  
**

Yammy-10th Espada.

Height: Tall

Build: Muscular

Location: (on his way to) Weight Room

Luppi made his way to the weight room making sure to get there before Yammy did. He walked pretty fast when he wanted to lift weights. Luppi finally reached his destination. He looked at the bench where a ton was put on a huge bar. Luppi laughed and made his way over to the heavy weight. He tried to lift it failing epically. He sneered at the bar and took a little bottle of glue out of his pocket. He read the instructions on the bottle. It read:

**WARNING!**

You must be freakin crazy even buying this bottle

Let alone trying to USE it. Put the bottle down right now and walk

Away man. WALK AWAY. For the brave (stupid), put a dollop

Of glue on whatever needs sticking. Another pointless warning:

This glue doesn't come off easy at all. So…avoid contact with eyes

It will burn like a mutherfucker! Have Fun ;)

Luppi smiled and put the glue on the handle bar where Yammy grabbed the bar. He could tell where Yammy grabbed it because the metal was more worn there. He laughed. Yammy entered, but Luppi had positioned himself by the barbells. He was curling 30lbs. Yammy laughed at him.

"Don't hurt yourself, little man."

"Oh, I won't." Luppi smiled.

Yammy scratched his head. Luppi was acting weird. He shrugged it off and sat on the bench getting ready to lift. He did a whole heck of a lot before putting the weight back down but…when he tried to take his hands off of the bar, he found that he couldn't. He pulled harder and harder to get his hands off, but that didn't work. He shook. The bar fell along with him. Yammy yelled out. Luppi laughed at him.

"April Fool's, Yammy!"

"LUPPI, YOU TERMITE!! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!"

Luppi took more glue, cheery flavored, and put it on Yammy's mouth closing it tight. He put the regular glue on his hands. He sighed.

"You look great on the floor all weak like that." Luppi twirled. Yammy growled, not being able to speak. If he could speak, I'm sure he would be swearing his head off. Luppi clapped his hands.

"Yammy? What's going on in here?" Zommari came into the room. Luppi looked at him with sad eyes.

"I can't get Yammy free! I found him in here like this! Help!" Luppi acted helpless. Zommari pushed him aside and grabbed Yammy's hands. Yammy's muffled screams were made out as screams of distress. Zommari tried to pull Yammy's hands loose, but only discovered that he himself was stuck as well. He looked at the bar and at Yammy. He tugged. Nothing. Again. Nada. One last time perhaps. Zilch. He looked at Luppi.

"Call for help."

On went the cherry flavored glue with an added "April Fool's."

Zommari-7th Espada

Height: Tall

Build: Slender Muscular

Location: Weight Room

* * *

Aaroniero-9th Espada

Height: Tall

Build: Freaky double heads

Location: Darkened Room

Luppi saw Aaroniero napping in an armchair. He tiptoed over to the napping double-header being extra quiet as not to wake him. He placed a small speaker under the chair. He rolled away and hid. He took a walky talky like thing out of his pocket. Thinking about his plan brought a smile to his face. He tweaked the setting of the little talk box and spoke into it.

"_Are you awake?_" The box made his voice seem high. Aaroniero's top head shook and yawned.

"**I'm awake now. What do you want?**" He didn't notice his companions eyes were still closed.

"_I was just wondering about us._" Luppi snickered into the box. The deep head shook with nervousness.

"**Say **_**what**_**?**"

"_I've always admired you._"

The deep head had a confused blank face. He was probably scared to death. His companion, his _brother_, had just asked if he was really into him. Into him! Not like, friendship…oh no. He meant LOVE.

"**I…uh…am…not sure how to answer that…**"

"_You hate me!!!!!_" Luppi squealed.

"**Ah! I don't! I just don't think we're a good match.**"

This is when the real high head woke up. He blinked his squinty eyes. He awoke just in time to hear deep head say they weren't a good match.

"_Oh, what, I'm not good enough for you?_"

"**I mean, it's just that…**"

"_Oh save it you overweight poor excuse of a skull!_"

"**POOR EXCUSE?? Look who's talking!**"

The heads bickered. Luppi rolled on the ground in laughter. The heads yelled louder and louder until they just silently steamed in their jar filled with red liquid. Luppi tweaked the setting again.

"I AM A GHOST."

"_**Holy shit! Did you hear that??**_"

"GET OUT OF MY DOMAIN! THE DARKNESS IS MIIIIINE!"

"_**Says who?**_"

"ME! NOW SCAT!!!"

The double-header ran out of the room completely freaked out. Luppi laughed and spoke into the box once more even though his victim was long gone. "APRIL FOOLS."

* * *

Starrk-Primera Espada

Height: Medium sized

Build: Average

Location: Room

Luppi went into Starrk's room. He wasn't there. Luppi was sure he'd already be there sleeping. He shrugged. It was good that he wasn't here. Luppi went towards Starrk's pillows and felt them. Wow, they were soft. Really soft. Luppi rook the stuffing out of them and filled them with chocolate, whipped cream, and watermelon. He smirked and jumped behind a pillar next to the door. Starrk walked in with bloodshot eyes. Lilynette was leading him to his pillow.

"Okay, Starrky larky, you have to rest or your cold will never go away."

"Ugh…I know. All I need is sleep. Good ol' sleep." Starrk sighed peacefully. Lilynette looked at the pile of pillows.

"I should test the softness for you. I wouldn't want you jumping on hardly fluffed pillows."

Luppi bit his thumbnail. She couldn't test the pillows! It would ruin everything! Starrk put a hand on Lilynette's shoulder.

"It'll be fine. I'm so tired, I could care less about what sleep on."

Luppi barely peeked around the corner. There was an impish smile on his face. _Yes, yes, yes, lie down already! _Luppi almost shook with excitement. Starrk fell onto the pillows. His main pillow exploded. Chocolate, whipped cream, and watermelon chunks went everywhere. Lilynette screamed with frustration seeing herself covered with the mess. Starrk wasn't surprised. In fact, he was asleep. Luppi was shocked to see Starrk unfazed by his prank, but at least Lilynette was mad. The best part was, the way of the explosion made the mess spell April Fools.

* * *

Luppi skipped Barragan. He didn't want to be chopped to bits or receive the touch of death.  


* * *

Nnoitra-5th Espada|Halibel-3rd Espada

Height: Freakishly tall and amazingly petite

Build: Stick thin and stronger than you'd think

Location: Walking through the halls.

Luppi waited down the hall. It was only a matter of time before Nnoitra and Halibel reached him, so he had to work fast especially since Halibel was walking fast to escape her chaser. Sure, they had worked out their differences but he was begging for a kiss. She didn't want to.

"Come on, Bel-chan! Kiss Kiss!!" Nnoitra said walking behind her. Halibel remained calm, still using her full stride but it wasn't even close to the stride of the tall rocker Espada.

"I said no. I mean no. No means NO." She said. Nnoitra fake whimpered.

"Even if I stick out my lower lip like this?"

"You are SO immature." She said trying to speed up. Nnoitra wouldn't let her get away.

"You can't escape the hotness my little pet."

"YOUR _what_?" She gave Nnoitra one of the iciest, evilest glares ever recorded in the history of glares. Nnoitra put his hands up.

"I meant cute!" He nodded quickly. Halibel turned back around stomping more or less.

"Why don't we go to my room then?" He suggested after a few seconds of thought.

"Don't think I don't know what goes on in that room of yours." Simply said. Nnoitra chuckled.

"I know you'll enjoy it." His smile grew.

"I refuse to go to your room and be your slave or your toy. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't even let you on top of me." She said. Nnoitra pouted but respected her decision and dropped it. He'd try again later. They walked side by side. They both felt something at their ankles, but it was too late. They went down. Halibel shook her head. What had tripped her? She opened her eyes. Right under her was Nnoitra. He had a HUGE smile on his face.

"How's about it? _You're _on top."

Halibel screamed. Next to the wall where they had tripped was a note signed, April Fools.

* * *

Ulquiorra-4th Espada

Height: Pipsqueak

Build: Perfect (my personal opinion)

Location: Shooting Gallery

Ulquiorra was about to demonstrate his perfect cero aiming in front of a big group of Fraccion. He was not confident or shy. He was neutral as he always is. He prepared to fire at the first target. Little did he know that Luppi was the one in control of the targets. Ulquiorra raised his hand to fire his first shot. POWA! Luppi moved the target. To the normal eye, it looked like Ulquiorra had missed. He raised a brow.

"You missed." One of the Fraccion said. Ulquiorra sighed. The next target was brought up. Again, he fired and again Luppi moved the target.

"You missed again." Another Fraccion said. Ulquiorra's temper was beginning to flair for once in his life. He fired at more targets just to have Luppi move every single one making Ulquiorra look like some kind of fool. The Fraccion snickered and laughed. They whispered insults to each other. Ulquiorra, finally losing it, turned on the Fraccion. Luppi left before he could see the outcome, but not before lining up all of the targets to spell April Fools.

* * *

Szayel-8th Espada

Height: Short-ish

Build: Skinny Nerd

Location: Lab

This one was easy. Luppi rubbed butter onto all of Szayel's gloves and test tubes and beakers and whatever else glass he had lying around. Then he sat back and enjoyed the show. Every time Szayel tried to pink something up, it slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor with a crash. No matter what gloves he put on, stuff fell. Szayel eventually stormed off unable to hear Luppi whisper, "April Fools."

* * *

Finally...

Grimmjow-6th Espada

Height: Average

Build: Muscle

Location: His Room

Luppi snuck all the way to the big cat's room. In his hand was 2x4 technology. It was a slingshot that shot water balloons. The water balloon loaded was no ordinary water balloon. Inside of the balloon was pink paint that would cover Grimmjow and show him who was boss. It would show him that pink could be manly like Luppi and dumb like Grimmjow. He snickered and hugged the wall. He could hear breathing in the room. Luppi opened the door and shot the balloon. It nailed Grimmjow right in his back. He fell to the floor.

"AGH! I've been hit!!!" He yelled. Luppi laughed.

"April Fools, Grimmkitty!" Luppy put his hands on his hips. Grimmjow stood up with his back still facing Luppi.

"So, you like paint, huh, Luppi?" Grimmjow said. Luppi smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't scare me you big palooka."

"Hm. Well, looks like the paint you threw on me is your fav color. Pink, right?"

His serious tone was starting to get to Luppi. He should be swearing his head off yelling at Luppi about how he was going to get him back. That's how he had planned it.

"_I'M A GHOST._ **WHAT A LAUGH.**" He heard Aaroniero's voice.

Luppi turned around quickly. Did he just hear that?

"Nnoitra under me, huh?" Halibel. Luppi turned again.

"Nice use of glue." Zommari and Yammy. Luppi was sweating bullets. It was official. He had to get out of here!! He turned to see the door closed. Emerald eyes shone in the darkness.

"Sabotage funny to you, trash?" Ulquiorra.

"Butter is quite an interesting substance." Szayel chuckled.

"I just plain don't like you." Barragan's scruffy voice sounded. Nnoitra's smile appeared next to Grimmjow.

"Good idea, bad plan."

Luppi was cornered. He dropped the weapon and put his hands up.

"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!!"

"We wouldn't think of it." They said. He put his hands down.

"Th-then why are you all here like this?" He stuttered. The lights flicked on. All of the Espada were crowded into Grimmjow's room. Each of them held a paintball gun. Luppi put his hands up again.

"NO! THESE ARE MY GOOD CLOTHES!!!!"

The guns clicked. "APRIL FOOLS!!!!" The guns went off.

* * *

**THAT WAS AWESOME!! They ganged up in him and paintballed his good clothes!!!**

**So...which of Luppi's pranks was the best, do you think? TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS. You don't have to. I'm just curious...**

**Thanks for Reading  
**


End file.
